Typically, agricultural implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a hitch assembly secured to a rigid frame of the implement. For example, fertilizer application implements typically include a plurality of row units, with each row unit being mounted to the implement frame. As is generally understood, each row unit may include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a path for fertilizer deposition into the soil. Specifically, the openers may be used to break the soil, thereby enabling injection nozzles or knives (e.g., positioned behind the openers) to deposit fertilizer at a desired depth beneath the soil surface. Using such an implement, fertilizer may be distributed throughout a field, either before or after planting, to facilitate enhanced crop development.
To date, various mounting assemblies have been developed to facilitate mounting an agricultural row unit to the rigid frame of an implement, such as a fertilizer application implement. However, conventional mounting assemblies typically fail to provide a complete mounting package suitable for use across various applications. For instance, many conventional mounting assemblies are only configured to be coupled to a frame bar of a given size, thereby limiting the usability of such mounting assemblies. To address this issue, mounting assemblies have been developed that accommodate differing frame bar sizes. However, these mounting assemblies are typically quite large and complex. As a result, such mounting assemblies are often not capable of being used in applications in which there is a narrow space envelope relative to an implement frame for coupling a row unit to the frame.
Accordingly, an improved row unit assembly including a clamp mount for coupling an agricultural row unit to an implement frame that addresses one or more of the issues identified above would be welcomed in the technology.